I Don't Love You, Do I?
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: My own ending to the episode "Reality Check It Up!" This is how I think it should've ended! haha Read&review!


**Yes, I'm doing it! Haha You just knew that after the latest episode, there'd be a bunch of Gece's out! :P I mean, there were a lot of moments there! You know, all except for the parts where Cece was practically puking at the mention of them being together! XD So…enjoy!**

Rocky finished her little rant on how she was going to get back at the TV Company for making her seem like a diva. Cece and Gunther just stared at her with a weird look on their faces from the couch, wondering where the sudden feistiness came from the petite brunette.

"Wow, maybe I _am_ a diva!" Rocky said, popping her hip and smiling mischievously. She then turned and waved to them, leaving the apartment. Also leaving Cece and Gunther, _alone_.

Gunther sighed and draped his arm across the back of the couch, smirking at Cece. She just looked at him with a _What do you think you're doing?_ look.

He chuckled and said, "I knew it all along."

She rolled her eyes. "Knew _what_, Gunther?"

He popped his collar and said, "That you were practically in love with me! I mean, I know I'm irresistible but…"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, cutting him short. She regained her composure and said calmly, "Gunther, I do _not_ like you like that." She then smirked. "Come to think of it, I don't like you at all!"

Now was his turn to roll the eyes. "Cece, you can deny it all you want. But I know the truth, whether you like it or not."

She huffed and threw up her arms. "What truth? I. Don't. Love. You." She said, practically steaming out of her ears.

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you so afraid of? That I won't like you back?" He then smirked again. "That you wouldn't be able to handle being _my_ girl?"

She just looked at him, confused, before shaking her head and standing up. "Okay, I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that you should leave, now." She pointed toward the door, but he just pulled her back down.

"Do you really want me to leave?" He asked, looking at her with a smile on his lips. She sighed, but he suddenly started to lean in.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed, holding a hand between their almost-touching lips.

"I'm about to kiss you." He said innocently. "I'm about to make your dreams come true." He chuckled at the last part.

She rolled her eyes for the billionth time that night, and he noticed. "Okay, I have a proposition for you."

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "I'm listening." She said after a while.

He chuckled and looked down at the couch cushion before saying, "How about this; you kiss me." She scoffed, but he gently laid his hand on her wrist, making her look at him. "Hear me out. You kiss me, and if you feel _absolutely_ nothing, you don't love me. Plain and simple."

She laughed. "Gunther, I'm not going to kiss you."

He smirked. "What? Afraid you'll like it?"

She looked at him, her mouth gaping open. "No!" She said defiantly.

He sighed. "Then just kiss me."

She groaned under her breath, pretty sure he heard. She then grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in, crashing her lips onto his. It was weird at first, foreign to the both of them. They had kissed other people before, just not as sudden or rough as this one. But eventually her lips grew soft and gentle, and he began to lose all sense of surprise and even existence.

Cece had planned to pull away from him after just a quick kiss, but Gunther pulled her in before she had a chance to. He loosely wrapped an arm around her waist, coming closer to her. She was surprised by the action, but strangely didn't object to it. She even turned her head a little, deepening the kiss.

But after a minute more, they pulled away simultaneously and just looked at each other. Cece had no idea what to say, and she imagined he was the same. But all he did was smirk, once _again_.

"I knew it." He smiled, before standing up with his jacket and walking to the door. Her eyes went wide as she stood up as well, following him.

"What? You call _that_ a kiss? That was nothing! And I don't love you! I-"

"_Goodbye_ Cece." He said, making quick eye contact with her before the door closed.

She stopped, frozen in her tracks. Just staring at the door, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Who knew TV could actually be true sometimes?" She asked herself, feeling something toward Gunther she'd never felt before.

Little did she know, Gunther leaned against her door on the other side while running a hand through his hair and thinking the exact same thing.

**Don't forget to read&review!**


End file.
